


old and unfinished works

by RollingStarShock



Category: Free!, Generator Rex, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Cursed, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, REALLY Old Work, Sexual Content, this was before the more recent free animes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingStarShock/pseuds/RollingStarShock
Summary: digging in my drive and decided to post some oldies that never made it to ff.net or never finished drafts





	1. Haru meets a fishman

Haruka Nanase. He was one the best swimmers in Japan, maybe even the world. He was always scouted for the Olympic team. Haruka always declined though. 

“I swim for fun, nothing more and nothing less.”

Critics were upset with his statement. Haruka, other than his excellent swimming skills, was a rather boring and dull person.  One day, Haru decided to go to the beach. It was extremely late at night, so Haru was alone.

He let the water soak his toes. The moon shined brightly on the clear waters. Haru slowly took off his shirt. He didn’t bother to wear actual pants, so he was already in swimming tights. He walked closer to the ocean, the water around him rising. Once it reached his chest, that’s when he went under. After years of swimming, Haru gained a larger lung capacity. He swam deeper into the ocean, seeing the exotic nightlife of the sea.  Corals, jellyfish and…A MAN? Haru gasped as the man’s body was tangled in seaweed. Haru tugged on the man’s arm and shook off the tangled mess. The man appeared to wearing black armor and a large helmet. Once Haru broke the surface, he dragged the man to shore. Haru quickly looked for a way to take the helmet off. He finally found it and pulled it off.  _ ‘Oh…He looks my age… _ ’ Haru thought. The man had dark skin and oddly cut blonde hair. He appeared to be breathing so Haru shook him lightly.

“Night wing…” The man said in a menacing tone. He glared at Haru with his light sea green eyes. Somehow, he pounced on Haru and pulled out two blades, made of pure water.

“Whoa…Those blades are so cool. Are those real? Can I have one? Please?” Haru pleaded even though the blade was against his neck. The man realized that this was not the man he was looking for.

“I am terribly sorry. I thought you were someone else?” The man looked at Haru, who was still looking at the blades with a newfound fascination.  The man put his blades down and faced the dark-haired swimmer. Haru tried to face the other man, but he realized the blades were made of water… ‘ _ I want those blades. So I can cut mackerels with it… _ ’ Haru thought, licking his lips. 

“My name is Kaldur. Thank you for pulling me out of the water- GOD DAMN IT! DUDE GET OFF ME! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!?” Kaldur asked as Haru jumped him and stole his swords. Haru held them up to the moonlight. They shimmered and glistened in Haru’s eyes. He nodded to Kaldur before taking his leave. Kaldur called for the other to come back, but it was no use. He was gone.


	2. rex ur like 19 how are you in a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highly cursed work written by a friend 5 years ago

“YOU’RE FIRED!!!” screamed an old ugly bossy woman.

* * *

 

**OUTSIDE**

“great how are these stupid powers supposed to put food on the table!”

Rex said, turning his hand into a hammer, smashing the box full of memories of his 5 th lost job this year. 

He unfastened his tie, and un-tucked his shirt, and started walking down the street. 

He was dazed; the last of his hopes and dreams fading, along with the sanity in his eyes. 

The busy Christmas day was crowded with happy couples and families walking down the city’s sidewalk. 

“Mommie, isn’t that old man, cold?” a little boy said passing the depressed man

“Quiet, don’t look at him, he might be a beggar or something.” The mother said dragging the boy away. 

Rex stopped in his tracks, his pride was already battered, but that was the last blow, and it hit him like a nuclear bomb. 

“Yuusuke I’m sorry your dad is such a failure,” Rex said. 

Rex sight blurred with tears, remembering his young son.

“I don’t know what I should do anymore.”

Suddenly white flakes came, melting with the touch of his skin.

Then it suddenly got heavier and heavier, causing a ruckus among the pedestrians. 

Rex held out his hand and felt the snow tickling his palm and fingertips.

“Why are you snowing on a day like this?” he asked no one and walked into a bar….

* * *

 

**MEANWHILE**

A tall lean redhead man with just black pants, sat on an expensive leather couch, in a luxurious house. 

He let his head fall back and sighed. 

“Master wally what would you like?” A beautiful female, with the body of a supermodel, said, with no clothing on but, a frilly headband, and a see-through apron. 

“Can I **** you in the ***, and *** in your ******?”

The girl blushed and smiled. 

“Anything you want.”

Wally sighed.

He looked at all his golden Olympic and track trophies. 

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Do you need me to repeat myself?”

“F*** YOU WALLY!”

“Too late, I already did, in every place, and you loved every bit of it. ****.”

Her eyes widened before stomping out of the house, not even noticing what she was wearing. 

He turned around on the couch and flicked a priceless vase off the table. 

“Hmm”

Wally looked at his old costume and looked at the news, and changed the channel, again and again, before standing up. 

“IS THERE REALLY NOTHING INTERESTING IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!!!” 

Wally said throwing things around until he was out of breath. 

Wally fell to his knees, looking at the picture of himself holding his first gold trophy smiling as if there were no worries in the world. 

It was cracked down the middle. 

Wally was heaving, and a smile cracked from the side of his mouth. 

He picked up the frame and slammed it against the marble coffee shattering it into many pieces. 

He slides out his picture and threw it to the ground, revealing a hidden wedding picture, of him and Artemis, 21 years young, without a care in the world. 

Wally laughed at the picture, as hot tears fell before he could wipe them all away. 

He rushed to his liquor case but had either drunk them all, or they were broken. 

He stood up and headed out the door.

* * *

 

**THE BAR**

Rex sat down next to a dingy looking man looking like a homeless person. 

Empty bottles surround the dingy red-haired man. 

Rex didn’t even pay him any mind and looked down. 

The bartender was drying a glass with a white towel as he approached Rex. 

“What would you like mister?” he asked smiling

“The hardest thing you got.” He said not caring about the effects at the moment. 

“Sorry mister, but this mess of a guy next to you cleared them all out today.”

Rex looked over the shaggy man. 

“Hey”

Wally didn’t even give him the time of day. 

“Hello,” Rex said a little higher.

Wally threw back another shot. 

“EYY!!” Rex said pushing Wally’s shoulder. 

Wally looked at him through his bangs, still holding the empty shot glass. 

“Let me buy a bottle of that Jack over there, and I’ll give you a 20.”

Wally thought for a moment and smiled, filling his shot glass with the requested liquor. 

“Why should I give it to you?”

Rex was not in the mood for questions at the moment

“Because yah alcoholic, you’ve had plenty of your fair share.”

Wally looked at him pull out his wallet. 

“is that your kid?”

Rex stopped in his tracks, trying to find a twenty, in his lacking wallet, filled with coins and a few single bills.

“I don’t think that’s any of your concern.”

Wally swiveled his drink and smiled. 

“Where’s the money buddy?”

“I left it at home,” Rex said looking away.

Wally just laughed.

“Fine, let’s play a game then.”

“No th---“

Before Rex could finish his story Wally interrupted him.

“You go first, I’ll ask you a question, and if you can’t answer, you take a shot, and the same around, got it?”

Rex didn’t answer. 

Wally smirked and filled to shot glasses with the Jack Daniel. 

“Is that your child?”

“Yes,” Rex said after some hesitation. 

“Are you married?”

“No”

“Are you divorced?”

“No”

“Did you ever get married?”

“Yes.”

Wally looked a bit confused, but then he looked away.

“Did she die?”

Rex through back the shot glass. 

_ Hmm, I was right on the money. _

Rex looked at the man. 

“Are you married?” Rex asked the bummy looking man.

“Nope.”

“Divorced?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Yes.” 

Rex saw the pain in Wally’s eyes and decided to change the topic.

“Any kids.”

Wally tugged back the liquor. 

Wally diverted his attention to Rex getting somewhat tipsy.

“Why are you here?”

“Cause I’m a sad excuse of a father,” Rex said tightening his grip on the shot glass. 

He chugged back the shot, feeling his tears threatening to come out. 

“Hey, that’s not a part of the game...”

Just then Wally noticed his lightweight drink buddy’s face turn a light pink. 

“Got fired today.” 

Rex said angrily, as he sucked down some more of the whiskey straight from the bottle. 

“Well, at least you have a home to return to!”

Wally said getting angry out of nowhere.

Rex slammed the bottle down and looked at him. 

“OI, how would you know? You don’t have any idea what it feels like, to not be able to keep a stable job!!” Rex said turning red in the face.

“BUT YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO CAN NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE!!! Jobs, and relationships, they’re always replaceable; but a family of your own! That is something that never gets boring, or tiring!!!”  Wally said clenching his teeth. 

“….”

“….”

“….”

“you don’t understand. I can’t provide, sometimes I think he’s better off without me, and it kills me.”

“IDIOT!!”

“People like you are the worst. You take for granted of what you have!” Wally said clenching his fist into a ball.

“What’re you talking about, you’re a multi-millionaire!! You can have anything you want!” Rex said.

Wally looked back. 

“You know who I am?”

“It doesn’t matter anyway how could you understand, your balls aren’t broken are they?” Wally continued. 

“And are you a penniless man?” Rex countered.

“Yes. I’m going to die a penniless man, with no remains, I’ll never be remembered, and I’ll have no one to remember me for me! Once you take away my wealth, I’ve got nothing! And that’s the scariest part; you take away me as a person once my riches go!” Wally said throwing his head back. 

Rex looked up, as his world came into a black blur.

* * *

 

**Later that day**

“Where am I?”

“At my house, you passed out after 3-4 shots.”

Rex got up from the soft silky bed. 

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

Wally grabbed his arm. 

“You can’t” 

“Why not!?” Rex said.

“It’s snowing too hard.”

Rex looked at the window and frowned. 

_ I feel so hot, Is this what you call a hangover? Rex said feeling tingly. _

“ _ Rex, how old are you?” _

_ “Why?” _

“Your ID says you’re 19.”

“Did you look through my stuff?”

“I saw it when I picked up your wallet.”

Rex looked away. 

“And how old are you?”

“Old enough.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“30”

Rex looked around. 

“You’re really a millionaire.”

“Hmm, I guess I got so used to it I don’t care anymore.”

“You’re kind of young to have a child aren’t you?”

“What can I say, I was young and in love, things happened, but I don’t regret it.”

“Of course you wouldn’t”

Rex looked at the whiskey he brought back.

He opened one without his permission, and drank till his heart content.

“Hey, you’re too young to---“

Wally was going to say something, but just let it go, and drank himself.

* * *

 

**Later that night.**

“Wally, I don’t know what I should do next.”

“I’ll be evicted if things keep going this way,” Rex said starting to tear, as he poured out his drunk feelings. 

“…”

“…”

“…”

“I’ll help you.”

Rex looked at him and laid on his chest, the liquor taking the better of him. 

“What’re you doing.”

“I don’t know.”

Wally looked at the younger man and made a drunk proposal.

“How about you and Yuusuke move in with me, and you could become my new manager?”

“Would you really do that?”

Rex looked at him. 

~~ Rex suddenly kissed the older man taking him by surprise.  ~~

~~ Wally pushed him away.  ~~

~~ “Wait, I didn—“ ~~

~~ Rex pushed the redhead down to the bed.  ~~

~~ “I want to” ~~

~~ “I’m not gay-“ ~~

~~ Rex climbed on top of him and began laying kisses on him.  ~~

~~ His body was disagreeing with what his mouth was saying. ~~

~~_ THIS IS WEIRD, HIS YOUNGER THAN ME, HE HAS A KID, WALLY WHAT’RE  YOU DOING??? He said until his thoughts disappeared with his risen erection.  _ ~~

~~ Lust took over the two miserable men, drunk upon a new feeling.  ~~

~~ Rex pulled down Wally’s pants and began licking and sucking the runner’s hard member.  ~~

~~ “Ahhh” Wally covered his mouth and clenched the silk sheets. ~~

~~ Rex took him in deeper, and squeezed his sack, simultaneously, until he couldn’t breathe.  ~~

~~ He came back up for air, making a popping sound when his mouth left his head.  ~~

~~ Rex began fiercely pumping his shaft, while he caught his breath.  ~~

~~ Wally then released into his hand. ~~

~~ Rex smiled and licked the hot remains off his hand. ~~

~~ Wally looked at Rex and grunted.  ~~

~~ “I want to stick it in, now.”  ~~

~~ Rex looked at Wally’s self-erected penis, which had risen again with no effort.  ~~

~~ Rex blushed and nodded.  ~~

~~ Rex laid on his back, and spread his legs, allowing Wally between his legs.  ~~

~~ Wally ripped his cheap slacks leaving him in his shirt, boxers, and socks.  ~~

~~ Wally ripped his shirt, sending the buttons flying everywhere.  ~~

~~ He then pushed his hand under his shirt and started squeezing his hard brown nipples.  ~~

~~ Wally then skillfully, removed his underwear, leaving them dangling from his ankles.  ~~

~~ Wally then pushed his two scrawny legs into the air.  ~~

~~ “Wai—“ ~~

~~ Rex didn’t have time to speak when Wally thrust his whole self into the younger man.  ~~

~~ He began pumping with no hesitation, and then grabbed Rex’s penis, while increasing the pace, until they both released at the same time. ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-read??? i don't know her

**Author's Note:**

> OOF


End file.
